Amants en pause
by NameIs
Summary: Rogue a appris à contrôler sa mutation et peut toucher ... et Gambit et elle sont juste amis. Après X-men Legacy.


Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et cette histoire à Tamairai. Je ne fais que la traduire.

**Titre original :** Lovers on hiatus

**Auteur :** Tamarai

**Traductrice :** NameIs

**NDT : Je n'ai pas suivi le rating mis en place par Tamarai, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait mis M alors que je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ... J'ai donc mis T. Si cela vous dérange, merci de me le signaler et je le changerais. Bonne lecture !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La patience est la clé. La patience est importante.

C'était de plus en plus dur de s'en rappeler. Elle avait besoin de temps. Il lui en donnait. Il l'avait compris, mais ça rendait les choses difficiles pour lui.

Non pas que les choses entres eux avaient un jour été faciles. Si ça le devenait, ça ne le restait pas longtemps. Ils avaient eu leurs moments, ils avaient eu leurs tentations. Ils avaient fait face à la mort ensemble, ils avaient combattu ensemble.

Cette étape était la chose la plus difficile qu'ils aient rencontrée.

Elle pouvait enfin contrôler sa mutation … et ils étaient juste amis.

La chose laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Juste amis.

Comment étaient-ils arrivés à laisser cela derrière eux ? Et bien, ce n'était pas tellement derrière lui. Il savait qu'ils avaient des problèmes à situer leur relation, et il était insensé de croire que le contrôle de ses pouvoirs résoudrait ce problème.

Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter son attirance et son désir pour elle. Non pas qu'ils aient faibli un moment. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu pendant des années avec des disputes qui ne semblaient ne jamais finir.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il méritait mieux qu'elle, qu'il méritait une femme qu'il pouvait toucher. Il avait toujours maintenu qu'un jour, il serait capable de la toucher.

Maintenant, il pouvait.

Et ils étaient juste amis.

C'était vraiment cruel.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que la prendre dans ses bras, embrasser ses lèvres, sentir ses délicats doigts sur sa peau aussi longtemps que possible. Juste savourer le fait qu'ils pouvaient se toucher, qu'ils pouvaient enfin avoir la relation dont ils avaient rêvé tout les deux.

Et puis, elle avait voulu arrêté.

Elle avait admis que quand ils s'étaient embrassé, ça lui avait « semblé bien », mais elle avait besoin de temps et il n'avait pas argumenté.

Mais le temps avait eu raison de lui.

Et elle avait l'air si bien maintenant. C'était incroyable à quel point elle lui manquait. Elle était la tentation même et ils étaient juste amis. Ça le tuait.

Elle montrait plus de peau maintenant. Tout le monde le remarqua, à son grand déplaisir. Il détestait l'idée que d'autres hommes la regardent et l'apprécient pour ce qu'elle était. Sexy. Vraiment sexy. Ça l'ennuyait aussi de ne plus se promener à ses côtés en souriant béatement.

Tout cela parce qu'ils étaient juste amis.

Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas essayé de l'amadouer en l'embrassant ou en la prenant dans ses bras, parce qu'il l'avait fait, et plutôt sournoisement, mais elle le connaissait trop bien. Ce sourire qu'elle avait quand elle le grondait gentiment parce qu'il allait trop vite, parce qu'il allait trop loin, le montrait bien.

Il lui avait demandé, une fois la frustration partie, si elle avait les mêmes ressentis que lui à cause de tout leurs sentiments refoulés. Elle avait basculé sa tête en arrière et avait rit joyeusement, puis elle l'avait embrassé chastement sur la joue.

« Bien sûr que oui, Rémy. Dieu sait que tu rends mon ventre en feu, mais j'ai besoin qu'on aille plus lentement. A l'heure actuelle, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un ami, pas d'un amant. »

Il avait suivi ses mots à la lettre. Amis d'abord, amants ensuite. C'était de la folie. De la folie pure et absolue. Il essayait pourtant d'enterrer ses désirs et voulait voir les choses de son point de vue.

Ils avaient eu une histoire mouvementée. Inutile de le nier. Rien ne pourrait éviter la désagréable vérité. Il avait essayé de la tuer deux fois - quand il n'avait pas le contrôle total de son corps – et ce petit détail était important.

Elle l'avait évité et avait essayé de faire amende honorable sur ses frasques du passé. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la suivre, et il avait obéi, un moment, avant de céder à son désir de la revoir.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été agréables. Pas de disputes comme quoi il ne lui avait pas laissé assez de temps. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir. Vraiment heureuse. Rien ne pouvait prédire le 'juste amis'.

Et il l'aimait. L'aimerait toujours. Ils pourront jouer au 'juste amis' aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra, mais la fin sera toujours la même. Il y avait des jours où il pouvait voir la passion brûlante dans ses yeux.

Ces jours-là, il la cajolait et elle fermait les yeux, respirant juste son odeur et se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres. Parfois, il lui effleurait un sein ou son derrière, et elle ne s'y opposait pas. Il ne tentait jamais plus sa chance, mais en même temps, cela leur rappelait qui ils étaient vraiment.

Des amants, qui prenaient une pause.

Juste des amis temporaires.

Une occasion plus rare, c'est quand elle lui effleurait la cuisse. Il fondait littéralement sous ce contact et souhaitait qu'elle frôle d'autres endroits. Elle ne le faisait jamais.

Il se demandait souvent combien de temps il devait encore jouer au gentleman pour elle. Juste pendant encore combien de temps il devait mettre ses sentiments de côtés.

Il y avait une chose dont il était certain.

Quand ils céderaient enfin à la tentation, et abandonneraient le jeu du 'juste amis', ça en vaudra la peine. Au-delà de l'imagination et sans aucun doute, meilleur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**FIN**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
